


Howling

by spikewil



Series: Myrtle's Bathroom [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Howling

Severus nodded to Myrtle as the girl sat high on her spot watching the guys do it every night. The Professor was feeling itchy and needed to be fucked. He pushed his jeans down his hips, leaving him high enough to make his ass tighter.

He bent over, leaned his elbows on the sink, closed his eyes and waited for somebody to fuck him.

Harry desperately wanted to fuck. This day’s classes left him hard and aching when he thought about Draco, Ron and the invisible person. It had Professor Snape sneering at him when his potion failed. He entered the bathroom and smiled evilly when he saw his Potions Professor ready to be fucked. He took out his cock and stood behind the older man. Placing his fingers at the tight entrance and pushed them in. 

Severus’ eyes snapped open when he felt the fingers enter him. He groaned when he saw through the mirror who it was. But he couldn’t care less that it was Potter who was going to fuck him. 

Harry thought the older man was stretched enough and slammed inside, rubbing the little nub continuously. He placed his hands on the pale white thighs and began hitting the ass cheeks, earning him several loud moans.

Severus felt the slaps and couldn’t help but feel more aroused as it happened. His cock hardened even more and started to push back. His hand reached down and he fisted his cock roughly. Within seconds, he howled out Potter’s name as he came hard, coating the sink with his semen.

Harry howled out the Professor’s name as the tight ass tightened even more, keeping his cock in hold deep inside. He felt himself coming as he coated Severus’ inner walls before the hold let him go. He pulled out and pushed his finger back inside. “No cleaning spells until tomorrow morning. You have to feel me inside all night long, thinking of who fucked you hard!” he instructed before cleaning and dressing himself before leaving the bathroom.

“I don’t take orders from students, Potter!” Severus muttered but still did as instructed and pulled up his jeans before making his way to his private rooms.


End file.
